Conventionally, datasets such as geophysical datasets are combined to improve the signal-to-noise ratio, thus accentuating salient (i.e., prominent or conspicuous) features therein. Oftentimes, dataset stacking is implemented for such combination. Stacking involves adding datasets together. In stacked datasets, however, salient features contained in only some of the datasets are accentuated to a lesser degree relative to salient features contained in all of the datasets.